


Wintertide

by IDreamofAvalon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, Stargate Universe, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, BAMF Spencer Reid, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Cold, Crossover, Episode: s04e03 Minimal Loss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, M/M, Name Changes, One Big Happy Family, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Team as Family, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDreamofAvalon/pseuds/IDreamofAvalon
Summary: SSA Aaron Hotchner, call-sign Wintertide, was an atypical guide in a sentinel dominated field. Dr. Spencer Paddington-Jones was an atypical sentinel, happiest protecting the Tribe through his research. This is the story of how two unusual men went years without meeting, despite the best efforts of their friends, and how they finally met on a cold winter's night in Colorado.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185
Collections: Criminal Minds Reverse Bang 2019





	Wintertide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/gifts).



> This is a crossover-palooza written for the 2019 Criminal Minds Reverse Bang. The lovely Dazeventura6 created the amazing artwork featured here. Excerpts were taken directly from Criminal Minds episode 04.03 - Minimal Loss. No copyright infringement is intended, and I am not making any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

_F.B.I. Field office, Quantico, Virginia_

Team 4 of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit is widely considered to be the best criminal profiling unit within the United States government. They are the elite and are unique from all other teams in their case closure rate and their team make-up. Unlike all the other teams, Team 4 is composed entirely of Sentinels and Guides. While most teams have at least one or two mundanes, they are all S & G agents, and unbonded at that. 

If all of that was not enough to set Team 4 apart, they are the only team in federal law enforcement led by an unbonded guide. It certainly hadn’t been easy trying to overcome generations of prejudice about guides, but Unit Chief Guide Aaron Hotchner had never been one to be dissuaded by the small-mindedness of others. 

Hotch, as he was called by his team, was driven, in some people’s opinion unnaturally so. But what so many don’t understand is that he isn’t motivated by blind ambition, but by an overdeveloped imperative to protect the Tribe.

As an alpha-level guide, he had all the instincts of a bonded Alpha, only without the boost in power and the stabilizing counterpoint of bonding with his Sentinel. Aaron took great pride in having been able to maintain his shields, and as a result his sanity, unbonded for so long.

He had come online rather abruptly during his final year of law school at George Washington University. He had been arguing with his girlfriend, who he suspected of cheating on him again. Haley Brooks had been his high school sweetheart, and this wasn’t the first time he had serious doubts about her fidelity. 

One minute they were yelling, and he was wishing that he could know for sure if she was telling the truth, and the next he was being bombarded by what felt like the emotions of a thousand people all at once. 

He woke up in and isolation room at the local S & G Center two days later.

As soon as he had been released from the Center, he had broken up with Haley who it turned out had been cheating, again. He added Sentinel and Guide Law courses to his classes for the upcoming semester, and then proceeded to attend almost every Center meet and greet on the East Coast for the next five years.

That was 12 years ago.

Aaron hadn’t given up on finding his Sentinel and he doubted that he ever would, but he had chosen to focus his energies onto his team and the work they were doing. His incredible team fights to bring justice to those groups and individuals that pose a great threat to the Tribe and the mundane population alike. He’s proud of the work they do and has grown to view his team as his pack. 

He may be an unbonded alpha guide, but these people are his to protect. 

Aaron had heard many rumors that circulated the Bureau about him; that he must be defective since his aura wasn’t as warm and comforting as a guide’s “should be,” that he had ice in his veins and winter in his heart, that he tried to be too much like a Sentinel and that’s why he wasn’t bonded.

His years in the sentinel-dominated S.W.A.T. division just helped to fuel the rumors, especially when coupled with his call-sign, Wintertide. His reputation as the ice-king of the BAU was definitely secure.

However, Hotch rarely paid attention to the rumors. They were to be expected as he allowed only a select few to see the man behind his no-nonsense, humorless facade. He was all too happy to use those same rumors to his advantage when necessary. This was one of those times, as he was battling one of the most fierce and persistent threats to his team and their ability to do their job, budget negotiations.

Talking (arguing) on the phone with the Director of Finance over the budget for the upcoming fiscal year had taken up his first hour and a half in the office. He was so focused on trying to come up with a reasonably polite way to tell the man to fuck off, that he almost sighed in relief when the call was interrupted by one of his team yelling for him from the bullpen.

“Hotch!” SSA Derrick Morgan bellowed.

“I’ve got to go Director, there seems to be an emergency.” 

Aaron hung up the phone before the other man could reply and quickly made his way out of his office. Not bothering to button the jacket of his grey Dolce & Gabbana suit he looked to Morgan for an explanation for his forceful summons. 

Everyone in the bullpen was riveted to the news report playing on the television.

“The TV. Prentiss and Paddington.” Morgan explained.

The reporter continued, “No one knows how many are still inside. It is believed at least 3 of the child service members are still trapped within the compound.”

Hotch watched the botched attempt at a raid conducted by the Colorado State Police on the compound that two of his people were investigating with dawning horror, a raid he had no knowledge of being planned, let alone taking place.

Suddenly the bullpen was filled with a cacophony of phones ringing.

Quickly shoving down his own fear and concern for his two friends and shored up his shields against the onslaught of the emotions from the rest of the room, Hotch stepped forward to take control of the situation.

“All right, that means we’re the lead with Hostage Rescue and Support. Let’s go.”

* * *

_BAU jet, on route to the Septarian Sect Compound in La Plata County, Colorado_

Hotch and Morgan, along with SSA David Rossi and SSA Jennifer “J.J.” Jareau were discussing what they knew of the situation with their technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, back at Quantico.

They had established that the Colorado state Attorney General had lied about not investigating the Septarian Sect. He was challenging the current governor in the upcoming election and didn’t want the ATF to get credit for a bust on the sect instead of him. It was on his order that the State Police attempted a raid on the compound, an attempt that quickly turned deadly for one of their officers and an unknown number inside the compound.

Garcia explained the Libertarian origins of the group that was founded by a man named Leo Kane, via video chat. Her worry for their teammates was apparent, but she’s determined to do everything she can to help them.

“Benjamin Cyrus, the current leader introduced religion 8 years ago when Kane left.” Hotch explained.

Morgan asked, “Garcia, what do we got on Cyrus?”

The normally bubbly blond guide replied, “Ah. We got bubkiss. It’s like the guy never cast a shadow on the known universe. However, his predecessor, Leo Kane, is doing a 17-year stretch at Deerfield Federal Prison. Apparently, Libertarians do not like paying taxes.”

“17 years for tax evasion?” Morgan asks incredulously.

“Oh, no. That would be two years for tax evasion and fifteen for going after four I.R.S. agents with a Louisville Slugger.”

“Let’s have Kane brought to the scene.” Hotch says. “He’s our best chance at finding out some idea of who we’re dealing with.”

The team ended the chat and settled into their seats while Garcia made the arrangements to have Kane transported to the command center near the compound.

Aaron laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He tried to settle himself in order to meditate but couldn’t seem to focus. Two members of his team, his pack, were in harm's way because of some jackass politician. Every one of his team were precious to him, but one of the two women inside the compound was his best friend and fellow guide, Antonella Paddington-DiNozzo. 

Her presence there was distracting him. Sure, she had been in danger numerous times before, but never without him there to watch her six. She was the sister he never wanted, but desperately needed.

Ella had been a true Godsend from the day she joined the team five years ago. She was brilliant, confident, compassionate, and had blackbelts in Tae-Kwan Do and Judo. They became fast friends; her wicked, mischievous sense of humor complementing his dry wit. 

She had been his support and solace on more than one occasion. Her guide aura was like a warm blanket that chases away the chill after you come in from the cold. She possessed all the external qualities of what people thought a guide should be, but all of those “desirable traits” covered a core of steel and a badly damaged heart. He was one of the few people outside of her family that knew of the tragedy that changed her life and led her to the F.B.I. 

Ella was the only person alive who knew about his struggles to stay on an even keel without his Sentinel. Twelve years is a long time to remain unbonded, but Hotch was determined to wait for _his_ Sentinel, not just a compatible sentinel. He didn’t care how many times the Center called him with dire warnings of dormancy and psychic collapse.

Aaron forced himself to stop thinking and try to get some rest. There was nothing he could do now but wait and hope that Ella and Emily, or EP2 as Garcia called them, were alright.

Several hours later Hotch woke as the plane touched down on the runway. He was surprised that he actually slept at all but knew that it was just what he needed.

They arrived at the command post within thirty minutes of landing. After exchanging greetings with the ATF commander, Hotch took charge of the scene. He appointed a reluctant Rossi to be their lead negotiator and sent J.J. to liaise with the press.

Once they had made contact with Cyrus inside the compound a plan was formed to get ears inside. They needed to know Cyrus’ plan, and the condition of their people.

They all prayed that this wouldn’t turn into another Waco.

* * *

Nancy Lunde, the Child Services worker they had come in with is dead, apparently from a stray bullet fired by the State Police. All around them members of Cyrus’ sect were arming themselves in preparation for the oncoming “war against Satan and his armies” that their leader told them was coming.

Ella’s mind was racing as she and Emily were herded into the Temple along with the children, Cyrus, and several of his men early the next morning. Dave had just left after delivering medical supplies, and audio surveillance no doubt. 

Cyrus ordered his men to prepare the wine for communion. 

Something was off about Cyrus, more than the obvious any way. He was a charismatic sociopath, as you would expect from a cult leader, but there was more. His emotional tone was in direct contradiction to his outward behavior. He appeared calm, but concerned; while inside he was excited, ecstatic even. He was, ew, really _excited_. 

Throughout their time inside the compound Ella heard several disparaging remarks made by Cyrus, his men, and a few of the women about Sentinels and Guides. It was becoming apparent that this group were no longer composed of Libertarians seeking to live life free from government interference, but rather a group of mundane zealots with ardent, likely violent, anti-S & G beliefs. 

From her seat on the pew next to Ella, Emily leaned over to her and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

She could smell the change in her partner’s scent pile.

Leaning down to retie her shoe, Ella turned towards her and mumbled, “Keep your instincts on lock-down, no matter what.”

Emily raised her eyebrows and then glanced around them before nodding slightly.

Message received.

It would be torture to suppress her Sentinel instincts, but she would do it so that they had a better chance at survival.

Cyrus was pouring the wine for the members at the front of the Temple.

“We are celebrating.” He proclaims. “Everyone drinks. Everyone rejoices, because today we are one day closer to being with Him.”

She and Emily had been moved to stand at the back of the room, and they watched the proceedings with interest. 

“Look at Jessica’s body language.” Emily says.

Jessica Evanson was the 15-year old girl they had believed made the call alleging sexual abuse by Cyrus that had brought them to the Septarian Sect Ranch. They had learned earlier that Jessica was actually married to Cyrus, and that her mother had given parental consent for the union.

“The way she looks at him,” Emily continued. 

“She literally worships him. There’s no way she made that 9-1-1 call.” Ella replied with a frown.

“Trust in God with all your heart,” Cyrus said, as he made his way back up the center aisle after pouring the wine.

“Lean not on your own understanding, trust in mine.”

“Look how she comes between Cyrus and her daughter.” Emily notes as they watch Jessica and her mother. “She’s inserted herself between them.”

“Acknowledge Him in all things, and He will guide your way.” Cyrus preached. “Drink to acknowledge Him, and I will guide your way.”

All the parishioners drink the wine, young and old alike. 

“We will be with Him soon. We have drank the poison together.”

Ella and Emily shared a look as they watched helplessly. Many of the parishioners were looking around in panic.

Cyrus continued, “Mothers, fathers, children, though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death we fear no evil. For Thou art with us. You have protected us from the wickedness of those aberrations that think themselves above Your ways; from those that seek to infiltrate our minds and subjugate our will to their own.”

Unknown to Paddington, Prentiss, and those inside the compound, back at the command post Hotch was beginning to panic. He had placed Rossi in charge of the negotiations, and he seemed to think that this was not what it appeared to be. But how could it not be? They were committing mass suicide!

“What do we do?” Prentiss says.

Ella looked around the room, observing the panic and sorrow of some, and the unnatural calm of others.

“Nothing.”

“We have to do something; these people just took poison!” Emily exclaimed.

“No, Cyrus just told them they did, and I think he’s bluffing.” Ella observed.

The pieces were falling into place, and the picture terrified her.

“Why do you think that?” Emily asked.

“Just after he told them about the poison, he waited for them to start to react. Then he nodded to Cole, and he started writing. Look. They’re scanning the audience looking for reactions. They’re writing down the names of the people who are crying. It’s a loyalty list.”

“So he knows who will follow him to the end.” 

“Be still,” Cyrus stated. “There was no poison...instead, a test of faith. Because your adversary, the Devil and his aberrant servants, walketh about as a roaring lion choosing whom he may devour! Watch each other for signs of weakness. You are your brother’s keeper.”

Half a mile away everyone in the command post breathed a sigh of relief.

Inside the Temple was a different story. While many were relieved, Ella was fighting down her panic, she knew she had to keep a cool head if they were going to get out of this alive. One wrong move that indicated that she and Emily were Guide and Sentinel respectively, and she had no doubt of what would happen to them.

Worst of all, she was now certain she knew who the leader of the Septarian Sect was, and his name was definitely not Benjamin Cyrus. She watched the man as he viewed his followers with a sharp and assessing gaze and prayed to anyone that might be listening that her team would figure out how to get them out of this situation alive.

* * *

300 miles away inside the Research and Development Laboratory of SP (Sheppard-Paddington) Industries, Dr. Spencer Paddington-Jones was hard at work on one of the many classified projects he was overseeing. 

He was trying to focus on the issues with the couplings on the chassis of the newest star glider with little success. All day he had felt a growing uneasiness that there was some kind of threat on the horizon. 

Spencer had checked and rechecked company security, put all security personnel on high alert, and called each member of his family to insure their safety.

Unfortunately, talking to his family hadn’t helped. Each one of them, Sentinel and Guide alike, had felt the same anxiety. All of them except for Ella, she was the only one he couldn’t reach.

At first, he wasn’t worried about not being able to reach his cousin as he knew she was on assignment here in Colorado. She is planning to stop in for a visit before heading back to Virginia once the case is over.

His attempt at not worrying about Ella lasted until the news broke of a stand-off in La Plata County, where Spencer knew she was at that moment. It had to be her. Their family always joked about Ella and her brother Tony being trouble magnets, he was sure that this was another instance that would prove the moniker true.

He threw down the schematics he wasn’t reading and turned to his computer.

Spencer quickly broke through the layers of security at the ATF to find out what was happening at the Septarian Ranch. He would normally go straight to the source, but he didn’t want to waste time battling Penelope Garcia to get into the BAU’s system, nor did he want to distract her from whatever task she was working on for the team.

Sooner than the ATF would likely ever admit, Spencer was in their system (undetected, of course). He found the operational file and began to dig for himself. The more he uncovered, the greater his sense of dread became.

It was his worst fear realized, and his cousin was in the cross-hairs.

He grappled for the phone on his desk and hit extension 1.

“Uncle Patrick...” His hand gripped the edge of his dove grey cardigan.

“Spencer, calling again so soon? I was just about to call you and-”

“It’s him.”

“What? What are you talking about son?” Patrick Sheppard asked his nephew.

The CEO of SP Industries stood up from his desk chair and began to gather his things. Spencer’s tone of voice had his own Sentinel instincts on high alert.

“Ella, she’s inside the compound on the news. She and one of her teammates went inside to investigate allegations of child sexual abuse. It’s all gone to shit, and they’re trapped in there with _that man_!”

Spencer paced behind his oak desk, running a hand through his wavy, golden brown hair in agitation. 

“Okay, Spencer. I need you to calm yourself. Who are you talking about, what man?”

Patrick asked as he entered the elevator across from his office in SP headquarters in Fairfax, Virginia.

Spencer took several deep, calming breaths.

“It’s _him_. The star of my nightmares, the man who forced me online at 10 by trying to kill me, the one we all hoped was dead. He’s there, at that ranch, pretending to be a man named Benjamin Cyrus. He’s been there for at least eight years.”

“Oh, God!” The words escape from Patrick’s throat in a strangled whisper.

“All these years, and now he shows up, and he has Ella! You know how he feels about us, and what he’ll do to her if he realizes she’s a guide, let alone her connection to me!”

Spencer was fighting back tears. For the first time since his cousin David showed him how to throw a punch and stand up to the older sentinels at school, he felt paralyzed by fear. He had hoped it was over, and that he would never again have to encounter the man who tried to murder him when he was only a child.

“Alright, son.” Patrick said as he slid into the back seat of the company Town Car.

“I’m heading to the airport now, I’m bringing Tony and David with me. You hang tight, and I’ll send John to you. I’m going to get on the phone with the Bureau’s Director and get us access to the scene. Don’t go anywhere until John gets to you. You understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Spencer wiped his eyes and prepared to leave his office. He knew that John would be there within moments of receiving word from his father.

Patrick Sheppard was the only real father Spencer had ever known. His biological father had died a short time before his birth, and his death and the breaking of their bond almost took his mother too. She was never the same after Dafydd Jones’ death. Her short marriage to Reid ended with his attack on Spencer. Afterwards, he was sent to live with his Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Patrick, and cousins David and John in Virginia.

His mother’s sister was determined to help Spencer recover and to ensure that her sister received the best care possible for her bond severance related schizophrenia. His cousins, Tony and Ella, joined them soon after. Their mother, his Aunt Cecelia, had died four years prior, leaving the eight-year-olds to the not-so-tender mercies of their drunken con-man father. 

Elizabeth and Patrick had tried to get custody of them, but Anthony DiNozzo fought them and won. He didn’t really care about keeping his children, but it was important to his business that he maintain a certain image. After years of neglect and abuse, leaving them alone in a hotel room in Maui for three days finally saw the man stripped of his parental rights. When their Aunt Elizabeth had died a few short years later, they were all crushed, Patrick especially so. Though the breaking of their bond almost killed him, he hung on for their five kids. They became his sole reason for living.

“Son, you did good. We need to get this information to Ella’s team immediately. They need to know what they’re dealing with.”

“I’ll contact their tech as soon as we’re in the vehicle.” 

It would take longer to drive, but there was no way they could explain their sudden arrival if they used the more advanced means of transportation John could access.

“Good. The three of us will be in the air within a half hour. Remember Spencer, your ours, and I promised you when you first came to us that I would never let that man harm you again. I meant it then, and I mean it now. He won’t be hurting any of our family even if that means I have to put him down myself. I love you son, I’ll see you soon.”

Spencer choked out an “I love you too, thank you.”

He hung up with his uncle and made his way down to the main floor of the lab just in time for his cousin, Major John Sheppard, to appear on the beaming pad.

John stepped forward without hesitation and hugged his baby cousin tightly.

“It’s going to be okay Spence, we’ll get her out of there.”

Spencer could only hope that he was right.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the ranch..._

“William Reid is his real name, William Reid.” Leo Kane said. 

Morgan listened as the former sect leader shed light on the man known as “Benjamin Cyrus.”

“He showed up on our doorstep about eighteen years ago now. He was a smart one, amazing memory. Anything he read he could repeat back to you, and he did. Mouthy little son of a bitch.”

“Why’d he leave the ranch?”

“He had been with us a few years when a couple of our young girls came to me and said that he’d been messin’ with ‘em.”

“You mean sexually?” Morgan clarified.

“Yes sir, I do.” Kane pierced him with his steely blue gaze. “Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m a Libertarian, but...those little girls were too young for a grown man to be messin’ with.”

“So, you kicked him out for that?”

“Yes sir, I did. For that, and for the way he was treatin’ our young boys too. I talked to all of ‘em, it seemed like all he’d done was look with the boys, but he’d done a heap more than look to our little girls. He hightailed it to Kentucky, and we didn’t hear from him for years.”

Morgan continued to listen to Kane intently.

“Then when he finally showed up again, he said he found God, and he wanted to come home. It seemed to work out alright at first, then he started preachin’. He started spewing all kinds of hate about the enhanced alongside his version of Scripture.”

“How does a man with a history like that get rid of you?” 

Morgan was more than confused at the man’s ability to re-integrate into the community, and then take charge of it.

“One day he came to me and said God told him that I should leave the ranch. I said, if God felt that way, God can tell me Himself. He put a gun to my head and said, ‘He just did.’”

Kane was clearly still affected by what Cyrus, no Reid, had done. His once handsome face was screwed up into a dark scowl.

“Took me twenty years to build that ranch. I’ll do anything I can to help you send that ungrateful son of a bitch straight to hell.”

“I need a map.”

Morgan called Penelope with the information he received, only to have her come back immediately with all the information available on William Reid. A Dr. Spencer Paddington, apparently Ella’s cousin, had hacked her computer and started a video chat. He explained who Reid was, and exactly what kind of danger he poses.

When he reached the others sitting outside the command center, he asked Garcia to explain what she had found.

Reid was 46 years old, divorced from Dr. Diana Paddington, and former step-father of Ella’s youngest cousin, Dr. Spencer Paddington-Jones. He served eight years in a Kentucky prison for three counts of statutory rape. While incarcerated he “found God” and became a model citizen, eventually securing an early release due to good behavior.

“Well, this makes things worse, much worse.” Hotch says gravely.

“What, that he was a model citizen?” Morgan asks.

Rossi replied, “That he’s been to prison.”

“He knows what happens to child molesters there.”

Hotch supplied, “If the current sexual allegations are true, and he thinks we know it, he’s not coming out of there.”

“Then we have to make him think he’s not going back,” Dave interjected.

“J.J., I need you to release a press statement saying that we have absolutely no evidence of sexual allegations. We need to diffuse this quickly and get our people out of there. If he truly is as anti-S & G as it seems, Emily and Ella are in even more danger than we thought.”

“You need to see this.” J.J. hurried over to a computer and pulled up the local news broadcast.

The team visibly deflates as the reporter reveals information obtained from within the state AG’s office that there is an undercover F.B.I. agent inside the compound.

Hotch was going to kill that puffed up bastard.

They turned their attention back to the audio feed from inside the compound. The next several minutes were tortuous as Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch had to listen as Emily was beaten. She had immediately confessed to being the lone agent, knowing that she would be unable to restrain her instincts if Cyrus were to harm Ella.

Hotch hated every moment, he wanted his people out of there. He desperately needed time to shore up his shields, but time was one thing he didn’t have. It didn’t matter anyway, all that mattered was getting his agents and the innocents inside out safely.

Over the next several hours, Ella worked on gaining the cult leader’s trust. Her efforts finally paid off when he agreed to release a child for information on the F.B.I. agent. She just hoped that her team had been listening and that they understood the game she was playing, otherwise their situation was about to go from bad to worse.

Thankfully it worked, but her relief was short-lived. Soon after releasing the child, the individuals who reacted incorrectly to the poison challenge were let go. She knew that it was quickly coming to a head, and she needed to communicate to her team that it is time to get ready to move in. 

Cyrus’ men had brought Emily down briefly, and Ella was able to share with her the need to figure out what time the raid would take place before she was locked up again.

Another phone call was made to the command center in which Cyrus arranged for a surrender at noon the next day. He then asked for food to be brought in... a last meal.

This was it.

One of Cyrus’ men, Cole, was clearly unhappy with her presence. He wasn’t exactly the most intelligent of men and seemed surprised that she had been able to suss out their plan for the “unworthy” to be released. Great, an idiot and a misogynist, not really surprising all things considered. 

“How did you know that?” Cole asked with suspicion. 

“I’m always looking for signs of things to come.” She replied. 

Outside, the team was spurred into action by her message. Time had run out and they needed to move in soon. 

Arrangements were quickly made, and due to Aaron’s quick thinking, they were able to alert Ella to the entry time by writing about the restaurant staying open until 3 a.m. on the food containers. 

Cyrus surprisingly gave Ella the chance to leave, but she declined, electing to stay in order to “tell their story.”

So far it seemed that none of the sect had realized that Emily and Ella were enhanced, and just as importantly, the man calling himself Benjamin Cyrus hadn’t recognized her.

She watched with growing trepidation as entry points to the buildings were wired with explosives. 

It was understood that Emily would try to get the women and children to the tunnels and on to safety if she could. She had to trust that the agents outside had been able to inform Emily of the entry time as well. Ella’s job was to keep William Reid busy.

* * *

_At the command post_

Spencer and John had arrived with the rest of their family. The drive from Colorado Springs put them into the county airstrip around the same time as the SP Industries jet landed, so they picked up the others before heading towards the ranch.

David, John, and Spencer immediately went to coordinate with the ATF agents on site once Patrick had made the introductions and their clearance had been confirmed.

Meanwhile, Patrick and Tony went in search of Ella’s team.

Hotch and Rossi are standing away from all the bustle.

“I know I can’t go in there.” Hotch says.

“I’m going.” Rossi declares.

“If something happens to Prentiss or Paddington, I... I don’t know.”

“You’re not alone.”

Hotch was afraid, and though Dave’s support was welcome, it did little to comfort him. His shields were growing increasingly unstable under the stress, anger, and fear of the other agents around him.

He was approached by two people he was certainly not expecting to see.

“Patrick! Tony! What are you doing here?”

“I think you already know the answer to that Aaron.” Patrick replied gravely as he shook Hotch’s hand.

The older man was about Aaron’s height with hair that was more grey than brown, he was dressed casually in jeans and a black brushed flannel shirt. His blue eyes were clouded with the same fear that Hotch felt. 

“Aaron, where are things? How can we help?” Tony, otherwise known as Very Special Agent Anthony Paddington-DiNozzo and Ella’s twin brother, all but begged.

“Tony,” Aaron greeted the man with a squeeze of his shoulder. “As Agent in Charge I’m not going on the raid, but Dave just left to meet up with teams that are. He and Morgan will be part of the strike force.”

Ella’s twin nodded. The resemblance between the siblings was apparent, with their hazel-green eyes, light brown hair, and chiseled features. They could have easily become models, but both guides had chosen to protect the Tribe instead. Both were alphas, or would be, as well.

“David, John, and Spencer are already with the others preparing to go in, I’ll be going as well.” Tony states.

“Spencer?” Hotch asks in confusion. 

He knows he’s heard Ella mention a Spencer that she was constantly trying to fix him up with, but he wasn’t aware that they shared a relationship that would bring him here, now.

“My nephew.” Patrick explained. “Dr. Spencer Paddington-Jones.”

“Oh.” Now all the dots were connecting. He wanted to blame the stress, but he really should have figured out the obvious earlier when they were discussing William Reid.

“I don’t know that it’s advisable for Spencer to be part of the raid considering his history with Reid.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Patrick sighed.

“Trust us, we know,” Tony exclaimed. “But he’s determined to go in and your Director authorized it, so...”

Tony shrugged.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, I’m going to catch up with the others. You’ll stay here,” Tony asked (commanded), looking at Patrick.

“Go, son. I’ll stay here with Agent Hotchner. You boys be safe and bring my girl home.”

“Yes sir!” Tony turned and with a jaunty salute jogged off toward the Humvees.

Patrick turned his head toward Aaron as the pair made their way into the command post.

“You’re a mess, I can smell your anxiety.”

Aaron bit back a sigh. “I know, but there’s nothing I can do about it now. I’m needed here.”

Patrick frowned, but said nothing as he moved to a corner of the trailer and tried to stay out of the way. 

* * *

At 2:45 a.m. it all began. The Humvees moved in, drawing the attention of the compound’s defenders away from the team that was sneaking in through the tunnels. Once the shooting started, everything seemed to move in fast forward. 

The Paddington cousins were part of the team to enter the tunnels. While it was no surprise that the Air Force Major and the NCIS agent knew what they were doing, the ATF agents along with Rossi and Morgan were surprised at David and Spencer Paddington. Neither one had any military or police training that they knew of, but they moved with their family members as an experienced team.

While Rossi, along with David and the four ATF agents ushered the women and children out of the tunnels, the other Paddingtons went with Morgan to find Ella and hopefully save Jessica Evanson as well. The girl had fled her mother’s grasp once she realized that she had been tricked into leaving Cyrus.

Inside the Temple, Ella was trying to buy time by attempting to convince Reid and Cole using scripture not to go through with their plan to blow themselves up.

“You think you know the Word better than I, woman?”

“No. I’m only trying to show that you can use the Bible to manipulate anything.” Ella replied to the plaid-wearing man whose actions had haunted her cousin for decades.

The vile man pushed himself into her personal space until they were practically nose to nose.

“Matthew 10:24, ‘Do not suppose that I’ve come to the earth to bring peace. I did not come to bring peace, but a sword.”

Reid then slammed the butt of his rifle into Ella’s stomach, knocking the breath from her body.

“Ugh!”

Ella was doubled over, trying to breathe through the pain. She managed to straighten up some, determined not to give the man the satisfaction of bowing to him, even if involuntarily.

“You cannot convert my brothers, temptress.”

He hit her stomach again, this time with his fist.

Despite her best efforts, Ella fell to the ground, and not a moment too soon.

Reid picked up the trigger for the bombs.

“No one had to follow,” Reid said as if to himself. “God could have stopped me.”

His mania and self-delusion were apparent in the glazed look in his eyes. Though she tried not to, Ella could feel his emotions, his satisfaction, his mirth, his arousal. She was trying to get the knife she had stored in the heel of her shoe out, but it wouldn’t budge.

Ella’s heart stopped in that moment as Reid lifted the trigger box, his thumb moving over the activation switch. He looked down at her and grinned a smug smile.

That was all the distraction they needed, Morgan came through the doorway and put two bullets in Cole’s chest. 

John followed immediately after and shot Reid in the shoulder of the arm holding the box. The man dropped it with a loud cry.

Spencer saw red.

As they moved forward, Tony to Ella, Morgan to make sure Cole was dead, and John to detain Reid, Spencer launched himself at Reid with a yell.

Reid lunged to the side, scrambling for the trigger box.

Spencer was too quick though. He landed on top of Reid and wrestled the box from his hand.

It was clear that he recognized Spencer almost immediately. Reid fought back like a man possessed throwing punches as he struggled against the vastly superior strength of an alpha sentinel.

John moved in to help Spencer and earned a broken nose for his troubles.

Spencer was momentarily distracted by his cousin’s injury and failed to see Reid pull a knife from his pocket.

“Spencer!” Ella yelled out in warning, only it was too late.

Reid’s knife had sliced through the straps of his Kevlar vest and up the right side of his rib cage.

“You always did bleed so pretty, Spencer.” He said with a manic grin.

Morgan moved in to assist when suddenly the struggle was over. 

Spencer had reached forward, grabbing both sides of the man’s head and gave a sharp yank to the left.

With a crack it was done, his own personal demon was finally, truly dead.

John and Morgan picked him up off the body in order to administer first aid while Ella and Tony moved to join them.

There distraction nearly cost them all their lives.

Jessica Evanson, the 15-year old girl they came to save that had been so deceived by the man lying dead on the floor, reached down and picked up the trigger box.

“Run!” Tony screamed, as they all scrambled for the exit.

The explosives ignited, creating a cloud of fire and ash that shot 500 feet into the winter sky.

Fire raged from within the Temple as the last of the women and children were ushered away from the buildings.

Emily turned back toward the blaze.

“Ella! Morgan! Ella. Morgan” She slowly moved toward the fire, willing her friends to appear before her.

Hotch and another man she didn’t recognize came up behind her.

All their hearts were racing, and they each stared desperately at the inferno.

Moments later five figures appeared out of the smoke, two of them leaning on the others.

“We’re okay!” Morgan yelled. “We need a medic though.”

Patrick Sheppard let out a strangled cry before surging forward, with his son David closely on his heels.

He moved to embrace Ella first, mindful of what seemed to be a rib injury. Looking over his family he noted the blood on both John and Spencer.

“Medical tent, now boys.” 

All but one of them, including Morgan, moved to obey. Patrick looked back a saw Spencer just standing there, his gaze locked on Aaron Hotchner.

It seemed Rossi had noticed as well and took a step toward Aaron only to have the young doctor’s head whip around and his fiery gaze zero in on him.

Dave hadn’t survived decades as an F.B.I. agent and three ex-wives by being slow on the uptake. He slowly stepped back with his palms facing out, creating more distance between himself and Aaron. 

Hotch for his part was captivated. The moment the younger man stepped into view he had fixated on him. Aaron had never felt such a pull towards someone before. Every part of him ached to be closer to the stunning man, but he couldn’t seem to move.

It seems that Spencer decided to do the moving for both of them. He stalked toward Aaron, his gaze never wavering.

“Should we do something, Spencer’s injured?” David asked from several yards away.

“If you want to get in the middle of that be my guest brother, I for one am out.” John stated with a grin.

His baby cousin found his mate! This was awesome! He was completely jealous of course, but happy for him too.

“Looks like we’ll have to set another place for Christmas.” Patrick stated happily.

Spencer stopped inches from Aaron and stared intently into his eyes, memorizing every fleck of gold contained in the ochre orbs. Aaron watched him just as intently, he could feel Spencer already reaching out subconsciously to fill in all those cold, empty places that so many years alone had created.

“Spencer Dafydd Paddington-Jones! You will not jump my boss’ bones in the middle of a crime scene, and with an open wound.” Ella called out, finally managing to pull the couple’s attention away from each other.

“Go to the medical tent and get the wound looked at, take your guide with you. Once you’re released and cleaned up, then you can go and do filthy things to each other”

She grinned at the blush on Aaron’s face. 

Spencer growled at her for embarrassing his guide which only earned him a laugh.

He turned to herd his guide toward the medical tent and away from all of these other sentinels when his cousin Tony yelled,

“And we totally want the juicy details later, he’s hot!”

His cousins, several of the nearby agents, and God help him, even his uncle laughed.

His family were all assholes. 

Spencer turned back to his guide and gestured for him to proceed him to the medical tent, making sure to flip off his cousin. Neither noticed as large fluffy flakes of snow began to fall as they walked away.

One trip to the ER, one transfer to the local S & G Center, 26 stitches, one healing session, and several hours later, Spencer was clean, bandaged, and most importantly alone with his guide in a Center bonding suite.

They stared at each other for several minutes before his guide chuckled and grinned. It was a breathtaking sight.

“I guess we should begin with introductions,” Hotch smoothed the hair at the back of his head self-consciously.

Spencer tried to focus on what his guide was saying instead of the deep even timber of his voice...the sharp lines of his jaw...the shape of the muscular physique hidden underneath his guide’s clothes just to entice him. 

“I’m Aaron Hotchner, 37, born and raised in Virginia. But you knew all that already.”

Spencer smiled at the alluring flush that was spreading across Aaron’s skin.

“I do.” He replied after swallowing hard. “I’m Spencer Paddington, 30, born in Vegas, raised in Virginia. But you knew that already.”

Aaron laughed.

The both looked at each other and said simultaneously, “Ella.”

Both men laughed this time.

“I feel as though I already know you from the stories Ella has told me over the years. The timing just never seemed right to actually meet you.”

“I know,” Aaron replied. “I was so reluctant to meet you because I know how much Ella adores you and I knew she would be disappointed if we weren’t compatible. I’m so used to being disappointed when I meet new sentinels that I didn’t want to risk it with you, I can see now that was a mistake.”

Spencer’s smile was full of affection and understanding.

“I know what you mean. You do realize she’ll be insufferable after this, don’t you?”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me!” Aaron groaned.

Spencer moved to sit next to Aaron on the plush beige sofa in the sitting area.

“So. We already know a great deal about each other, my wound is mostly healed thanks to John, and we have this lovely suite all to ourselves.”

“Yes.” Aaron replied as he leaned toward his Sentinel.

_His Sentinel!_

“Are you ready for the next step, or would you prefer we wait? Because we can absolutely wait, there’s no rush. We’ll do this on your schedule.”

Spencer was hoping desperately that Aaron would agree to go ahead with the bond. He would never even consider moving forward if Aaron were not ready but being in such close proximity to his Guide and not being able to touch, to taste, was torturous! 

Instead of replying Aaron stood up before lowering himself to sit astride his Sentinels lap.

“Sentinel.” He said with confidence.

“Guide.” Spencer replied with wonder.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a cliffy, I know! This story is intended to be the first in a series of stories about the Paddington cousins and their mates. Coming TBD! I hope you enjoyed this very short, by my standards, story. I would love to hear your feedback. Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
